


messy cuddle

by noeone



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jibeom is Daeyoon's son, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, bongbeom, slight Daeyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeone/pseuds/noeone
Summary: Jibeom and Jaehyun developed their relationship from friend to lover and wanted to take one step ahead.





	messy cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with my grammar mistakes.  
> hope you enjoy it!

“Is.. ugh.. is it okay?” Bong Jaehyun nibbled his lips nervously; he’s looking down like the floor tiles more attractive than the guy in front of him. He stood across the door while cutely twirling his front pajama.

Being in a room alone with Jibeom, it made Jaehyun so nervous. It’s not the first time Jaehyun spent the night with him, they sometime having sleep over too, but the fact that they made a big step from friend to lover really changed Jaehyun’s perspective. His heart almost busted because it’s beating so hard. And Jibeom being gorgeous really made it worst.

“Hey, it’s not like our first time sleep together” Jibeom took Jaehyun’s hand and guided him entering further to his room. He actually aware about Jaehyun’s anxiety, but he wanted to take one next step.

They just gotten into relationship not long time ago, but they knew each other almost half of their age. Time really changed their relationship from friend to rival then ended as lover. And this night, they decided to take another level in their new developed relationship, exploring new kind of world they never step in.

Jaehyun was keep nibbling his lower lip but he taking Jibeom’s hand, intertwined it with his own. He’s following his lover until they stood beside the queen size bed with greyish blanket neatly tucked in there.

Jibeom’s room was neat and clean, except his desk where many books scattered messily there. His bed positioned near the windows and a night stand placed beside it. The wall decorated with photos and posters. Jaehyun already memorized what’s inside Jibeom’s room, but somehow, everything became so distinct.

 “Do you believe me?” asked Jibeom when carefully caressing his lover’s chubby cheeks. He looked at Jaehyun’s eyes deeply, searching the answer in there.

The red blush crept into Jaehyun’s cheeks, the reddish cheeks made him looks so adorable and that was Jibeom’s favorite expression of Jaehyun.

“I… I believe you, but… I..” Jaehyun stammered between his words. His hands were shaking so hard. He looked down again, still couldn’t see his lover on eyes. The fear suddenly engulfed him, scaring him although he believed Jibeom won’t hurt him intentionally.

Jibeom flicked Jaehyun’s forehead.

“Silly! I won’t force you” said Jibeom, sitting on his bed and pulling Jaehyun to do the same. “We can take it slowly, just… please look at me”

Jibeom cupped Jaehyun’s cheeks, and then pulled his understanding smile when Jaehyun’s eyes meet with his. They took a moment to look at each other, admiring every perfect part silently.

Actually, Jibeom wanted to do all the things with his mate who he knew since forever, wanted to see all facial expression from Jaehyun that exclusively just for him, wanted to hear all the sounds coming from Jaehyun’s cute mouth. But, seeing how nervous Jaehyun was, he didn’t have a heart to force his lustful desire. He wanted to make Jaehyun happy, not burdening him.

“We can take step by step slowly; we have all the time” Jibeom initiatively gave a peck on Jaehyun’s forehead, trying to ease his lover’s nervousness.

“I’m sorry… I…”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Jibeom held Jaehyun’s hand once again, “We won’t do anything that you don’t want. We started this relationship based on love, not force. Right?”

Jaehyun nodded, his nervousness slowly leaving his body. He was glad Jibeom understood his anxiety although he also felt bad to him. Jaehyun prepared for tonight since long time, but his braveness jumped out the window the time he stepped on Jibeom’s room.

“I’ll bring snacks and drinks here, we can watch movie or playing game” said Jibeom then left the room, leaving Jaehyun alone.

Jaehyun sighed loudly then messed up his hair, frustrated. He’s blaming his coward self for disappoint Jibeom. He knew Jibeom really wait this moment to happen, but he ruined it.

“Stupid! Stupid!” Jaehyun mumbled to himself while hitting his head. He needed to do something in an attempt to compensate for his past mistake. He took a deep breath before opened his arms widely when Jibeom coming back with a tray full of snacks and one liter of cola.

“Ca… can we cuddle?” asked Jaehyun slowly, he closed his eyes, afraid to see any rejection from Jibeom. He disappointed his lover in the beginning, there’s a possibility Jibeom will reject his idea this time.

“Ji.. Jibeom-ah?”

Jaehyun called timidly, he didn’t hear any sound coming from his lover. Somehow the silent between them frightened him more.

“Why you are so dumb?” asked Jibeom as he crawling up to Jaehyun’s spot after putting the tray on night stand. He pulled his lover into his embrace as now they’re sitting down in bed.

 Jaehyun jolted in surprise and opened his eyes, meeting with the brown pupils of Jibeom, the warm and loving gaze lingering on there. Jibeom carefully brought Jaehyun to lie down on the bed, placing Jaehyun’s head in pillow. They’re lying down side by side without ended their eye contact.

 “I’m sorry…” a soft whisper almost inaudible from Jaehyun made Jibeom eyebrow furrow deeply.

“What’s now?”

“I.. I aware I failed your expectation… I…”

“Didn’t I say it’s alright?” Jibeom cut Jaehyun’s word.

“B..but…”

Jaehyun hitched his breath when Jibeom rose from his position then caged him with his body. Jibeom’s hands placed in each side of Jaehyun’s head as he looked at the elder’s beautiful eyes, drowning over the black pupil that showing his reflection.

Jibeom locked his eyes on Jaehyun’s, examining every part of his lover’s face in so much adoration. Everything on Jaehyun was damn cute; his big doe eyes could captivate everyone who looks at it, the chubby cheeks that made Jibeom wanted to pinch it from time to time, and the red plump lips always made Jibeom lost control.

Jibeom leaned onto, slowly approaching Jaehyun who unconsciously closing his eyes. There’s a comfortable silent around them, just the sound of their heartbeat that matching each other.

“Pabo! What are you expecting?” Jibeom playfully poked Jaehyun’s plump lips, teasing the elder. He couldn’t help it; Jaehyun was the epitome of cuteness.

“YAH! KIM JIBEOM!”

Jaehyun hit Jibeom’s chest, upset. He’s so embarrassed with this whole situation and Jibeom dared to tease him. He pushed Jibeom away from his top, rising from his position. He climbed down the bed and tends to leave the room. But Jaehyun’s tracks stopped when Jibeom grabbed his tip of pajama.

“What?!”

Jibeom hide his smile when saw how adorable Jaehyun when he’s sulking. The pouts on Jaehyun’s lips totally drove Jibeom crazy. He had urged to kiss the pout away.

“I’m sorry, hum? Forgive me?”

“No!”

Still sulking, Jaehyun snapped at his lover. He’s so fed up with Jibeom antics. Blame the younger that spent the time with Joochan and Jangjun, their stupidity was really contagious. Jaehyun folded his hand in the chest, glaring at the guy in front of him with his ultimate deathly glare.

Jibeom looked straight at his lover’s eyes, giving his best kicked puppy look to win the softie Bong’s heart once again. But his effort seems meaningless when Jaehyun ignored it, even scoffed annoyingly.

Jibeom’s lips pressed together as thin line, he had enough with this childish fight although he’s the one who started it. He grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist out of sudden, surprising the latter. He pulled back the sulky guy till his back bumped into his chest. They crashed to the bed a second later then involved in some wrestling game between themselves.

Scream and laugh filled the room when Jibeom and Jaehyun played on top of the bed, rolled over there while trying to tickle each other. Their awkward behavior when Jaehyun first stepping into the room vanished without trace, they’re back into their real self.

“Yah! Can you calm down?! It’s late!” a fuming shout from Sungyoon interfere the joyful activities that going inside the room.

Jibeom and Jaehyun stopped moving the time Sungyoon barged into Jibeom’s room without knocking, combusted with rage because his beauty calm night was ruined. But, a second Sungyoon opened the unlocked door; all of them froze in their spot, created the heavy atmosphere around them, mostly scaring the youngster who realized they’re in deep shit right now. Their ears are pricked, holding their breath unconsciously, anticipating something bad happened.

People won’t believe Jibeom and Jaehyun actually just play some innocent wrestling game, because no matter how innocent the game, the bed was a big factor that left wrong impression. Their position was also far to be called innocent. Jaehyun was on top of Jibeom, sitting on the stomach, straddling his lover with his hands clutched Jibeom’s wrist. 

“KIM JIASDFGHJKL!” Sungyoon was the first person who reacts, he shrieked loudly but someone covered his mouth not long after. Sungyoon eyes widened, couldn’t believe his spouse actually stopped him to beat the two teenagers who dare to do something inappropriate in his house.

 “Sstt… baby... calm down!” Daeyeol covered Sungyoon’s mouth using his big hand, muffling the long ramble curses. His other hand circled around Sungyoon’s stomach, preventing the anger bunny to make some commotion. Sungyoon wriggled in Daeyeol’s grip, trying to escape but Daeyeol tightened his clutch.

“Kids, remember, safety first!” shouted Daeyeol then dragging his spouse away from Jibeom’s room; the longer they stayed in the room, his beloved bunny will going to be a dreadful mother hen. He was actually afraid to ignite the wrath of Choi Sungyoon but he need to save his children.

Jibeom was mouthing an inaudible ‘thank you’ toward Daeyeol who saved his ass tonight. His father was an actual hero starting from today.

The moment the bedroom door closed behind, Jaehyun snapped out from his frozen state.  He freaked out when realize he left a bad image in Sungyoon’s eyes.

“Jibeom! We need to explain!” Jaehyun scrambled off of his lover, he’s ready to run to Sungyoon but Jibeom stopped his action. Approaching Sungyoon in this state would be bad idea and Jibeom knew it for sure.

“Hey, calm down” Jibeom switched their position, now Jaehyun was under him.

“Bu.. but… Sungy…”

“Everything’s gonna be okay, believe me.” Jibeom whispered right beside Jaehyun’s left ear, he’s actually praying his father succeed to calm his beloved one down. But, considering how protective Sungyoon toward him, he believed Daeyeol also has hard time to tame the furious bunny.

“Jibeom-ah?” Jaehyun shuddered; Jibeom’s breath was brushing against his skin.

“Can I?” asked Jibeom carefully. They made another loving eye contact, building the hot tension once again. Jibeom drew closer to Jaehyun, now he really placing a kiss to the sensual plump lips under him.

Jaehyun reached out his hands, circling it around Jibeom’s neck, pulling it to feeling the kiss. Their chaste kiss turned sloppy when Jibeom nibbling Jaehyun’s lower lips, asking for entrance. Jibeom deepened the kiss, enjoying the new kind of wrestling battle of tongues when Jaehyun opened his mouth, giving permission. Small moans and whimpers escaped from Jaehyun’s lips but Jibeom ate all of them.

Jibeom released his kiss with loud ‘pop’ sound, letting Jaehyun to take breath before his lungs burst from the lack of oxygen. They’re panting heavily after the intense make out while their eyes keep staring at each other.

“Jibeom-ah..” said Jaehyun breathy, looking Jibeom with half-lidded eyes.

Jibeom gulped down his saliva, tried his best to control his lust, Jaehyun was indeed his Achilles heel.

“Let’s sleep” He lay down beside Jaehyun, he didn’t dare to challenge his luck to keep going because he knew he won’t be able refrain himself. Jaehyun wasn’t fully ready and he didn’t want to give unnecessary pressure. Being together with him was already blessing.  

Jaehyun complied Jibeom’s invitation, he snuggled closer to his lover, pressing his nose to the neck, nosing the sweet smell of perfume mixed with Jibeom’s unique scent.

Jibeom gave a small peck on top of his lover’s hair, whispering sweet nothings who made the latter blushing hard.

 “I love you” Jaehyun whispered against Jibeom’s neck before drifted to dreamland.

Jibeom shifted a little, getting into comfortable position, still with Bong Jaehyun in his arm. He looked down to his cute chubby cheeks guy in his arms, smiling contently when he saw Jaehyun’s chest moving up and down peacefully. At first, he’s afraid their relationship would turn bad, but he’s glad the fears were only in his head.

“Aaaahh~ Daeyeol!!!”

“Damn! Those old men!” cursed Jibeom when loud scream surprised him as he almost lulled into blissful sleep. He grunted under his breath, trying to cover Jaehyun’s ears using his hands.

+++Golden Child+++

Bonus:

Daeyeol struggled to drag his fuming bunny back to their respective room. Sungyoon was wriggling all this time, trashing his arms in air wildly in an attempt to break free from Daeyeol’s strong grip.

“How dare you, Lee Daeyeol?!” Sungyoon glared scarily after succeeding escape from his mate’s clutch. He shook his head, not believing what’s happened before.

“Calm down, Babe.”

“Don’t call me, babe, you old man!” Sungyoon snapped at Daeyeol who stood in front of the door, blocking Sungyoon way to reach Jibeom’s room.

“Babe, let’s the youngster be…” Daeyeol touched Sungyoon’s shoulder, giving a little massage to calm down the furious bunny who breathed erratically.

“Move!” Sungyoon pushed Daeyeol away; he had very important agenda with his beloved son and his friend.

Daeyeol rolled his eyes, somehow he was tired of Sungyoon's excessive love for Jibeom. He slammed his hand against the wall, pinning Sungyoon against it then using his finger to lift his bunny’s chin so Sungyoon's face was tilted up to look at him.

“Instead thinking about them, how about you pay attention to me?”

Sungyoon’s eyes widened when he’s having Daeyeol’s lips against his, he tried to resist but he actually melting under Daeyeol’s passionate kiss, giving his mind and body to the elder willingly.

‘Jibeom, you owe me big time!’ thought Daeyeol, hiding his victory smile as he deepening the kiss.

+++Golden Child+++

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your opinion about this fic! thank you~


End file.
